Snow Valley
Snow Valley (SV or Snow to many) is the "2nd" released map in Combat Arms, the second of the five original maps. Along with Search and Destroy, it features One Man Army, Capture the Flag, Spy Hunt, Elimination , Elimination Pro and Last Man Standing. It was the first ever released snow-map, but is no longer the only one with the release of Cold Seed. Snow Valley features several rocks, and a famous underground tunnel (people who use it are called tunnelers). There are small rock walls, hills, and a tall missile crane. There are also several walls and silos, not to mention doors to hide behind in the tunnels. Due to recent edits to the map, there is no rock glitch, no barrel glitch, and possibly no tent glitch (it has not be proven as patched). The map's bomb sites can be found at the bottom of the warhead beside the silo and ladder and underground in a small room reached by climbing ladders or running across a bridge from the Bravo Site. This map is a favorite of large portion of the Combat Arms population due to being "large and fun." It is also noted for having a certain amount of nostalgia to it. It is a fantastic map for sniper rifles, yet horrible for machine guns. Overview Snow Valley is a large map with several points for sniping, yet it has plenty of open space for rushers. Always be on the move to avoid being sniped. Map File:Snowvalleymap1.png|right|250px rect 265 333 373 360 Alpha team's spawn rect 168 123 268 153 Bravo team's spawn desc none The Warhead The warhead stands in the center of the map, and with normal vision, is hard to miss. The warhead has four levels, one that can be reached by stairs, two that can be reached by a long ladder, and the top one which must be accessed by climbing up from the floor below. This warhead, mainly on the very top level and third level, is a commonly used sniping outpost. This area is often known as the Nuke, and the Tower. Sniping from the top of the tower has its advantages and its disadvantages for either team. For Alpha, one obvious challenge is getting up the ladder without getting shot at from Bravo, which has two spawn points within shooting range of the ladder, however, the reward for an experienced sniper on the tower is being able to see all of bravo's spawn points, and being able to engage targets more easily and safely (as when engaging bravo from the tower, you can often present less of a target for your enemies, and they must show themselves to engage you). For Bravo, The tower is much more accessible, but the rewards are much more limited. Most Alpha soldiers will often glance at the tower for snipers, and there is little to no cover for engaging alpha side. What is more, Alpha can engage the tower from more defensible positions. Alpha Site Alpha's base on Snow Valley features two trees that can be jumped into, a large hill, and a building with a hole in the ceiling. People often use this spot for sniping. It has two large rocks and going around leads to one of the doors to the tunnel. It has a good view of this half of the map, the other half, from the warhead and beyond, being shielded by the foggy conditions.There are only a few trees near the alpha site, but some can be climbed if jumped at the correct angle. The small building was home to the infamous barrel glitch and fall glitch, with are now both patched. People often complain due to people camping on the hill behind the sack wall for sniping, however, exiting the tunnel and throwing a grenade onto the wall can eliminate them. Players can also spawn beside the warhead and the rock on the path on rare occasions, but this only happens in Elimination, Spy Hunt, and One Man Army, as in Capture the Flag and Search and Destroy the game is more effective when players spawn at the hut. Bravo Site Bravo's spawn is surrounded by a wall. It has a door to the tunnel by going down some long stairs that can kill you by jumping on them. There are two silos that can be ascended via ladder to shoot at enemy players, but this method is looked down upon by teammates because it makes you an easy target. The base also has two tents and a hole in the wall for an unnoticed escape. On other occasions you spawn in a corner by the cave, where there is a small hill, and it is close to the warhead's ladder. Other times you spawn on the stairs of the warhead. There is also a glitch where you stand in mid-air inside a wall in Bravo spawn, allowing you to shoot outside, but enemies cant shoot you unless they also glitch. On even more rare occasions you spawn in the other corner of the map, but these spots are all easily spawn camped by the enemy, and you don't spawn here in Capture the Flag and Search and Destroy. The Tunnel *Bomb Site B features several monitors on a control panel. One of the monitors has a loading screen for Windows XP. This place is also featured in Quarantine mode trailer when Viper plants the explosive. *There is also a red sign that says something along the lines of "Our pledge is to make the best quality pizza," but as the poster continues, the text becomes smaller and unreadable. Places to Put Mines Snow Valley isn't a real mine friendly map just because all mines above ground are way to easy to see and because of the sheer openness of the map itself. *The only real place to put your mines is to put the mines in any door ways that you see( best is at the entrances to the underground areas) *Also a strong place for your mines is in the tower just at the stairs of the ladder going up the very top (the second ladder) *the best places to put mines is on the ladder to the top of the sniping tower,the doorways to the underground,and in search and destroy mode at the bomb spots. Strategies *Players can hide in groups of two, but should spread out a bit for the best effect. *Many players will try to take over the warhead for victory. Get your team up there and defend it. *Don't try to camp on the silos. You don't have a fantastic view, and you will be sniped almost instantly. *The enemy rarely will check the large part of the bottom of the warhead. Maybe you can hit players on the top of the warhead from down here. *Snipers have very common spots. Check these spots often, lay mines to block them off, or have somebody camp at these spots to wait for shooters to arrive. *If needing cover for a short AFK, then you can go underground and hide behind a door suitable for hiding. *The rock in front of the large fence running along the side of the map makes a nice shooting over watch *There will be a lot of players who will try to snipe you in this map so you should always sprint and never stay in one spot for too long or you will not last very long. *When walking through the tunnel, be wary of players hiding behind the doors, whenever possible walk pointing your gun at the door *When you are near Alpha's spawning place ( the little hill with the broken roofed hut) if you decide to take cover near the rock, be wary of players sniping you from the high part of the level (this can include the tower in the middle itself and the side hill) *Because the snow is soft, players leave behind footprints. Many players use this to track others down and kill them, leading to disputes as to whether the killer was chamming *The snow crunches, revealing enemy positions to those who listen carefully. Trivia *At the beginning of the game, there is a jet flying high across the map releasing flares, with a missile following it. Although the missile hits and destroys the jet, causing a loud noise, no other appearances of the jet have been spotted. This could be a set-up for a future event, but is more than likely a mere cinematic effect. Players should be cautious though, because when the "loud noise" happens (the missile hits the jet, the jet explodes, and crashes) their scope cross hairs will move which will result in you missing your target. *This map contains fog, making sniping more difficult. A tactic players use when sniping is to look using peripheral vision. This allows players to see more clearly. *The sniping outpost near Alpha's base has a broken roof that can be jumped onto. Go to the large rock up the hill towards the cave, get on the buried building, pull out your knife, and jump onto the fence. Make your way towards the end of the fence. Jump onto the broken part of the roof by using Shift in the air to climb onto the top. *Snow Valley is the only map where at least 70% of the players have equipped sniper rifles. *If you notice some of the signs in the map, you will most likely note that they are in Russian, which is because Russia is a snowy climate. However, the official CA website puts Snow Valley in Canada, which makes the Russian signs feel quite out of place. (Unless this particular area is under Russian control) *You could still fall into the void if you accidentally fall off the side of the ladder while climbing up to the surface from the tunnel, or if you jump off the top level of the tower into a precise spot on the nuke's launch pad while holding a heavy weapon. It is difficult to do intentionally and the chances of doing it by accident are nearly nonexistent. *This map honed the first mainstream glitch in the game, abused by many of its players. *In Capture the Flag, sniping from the top of the tower in Bravo has many advantages because a good player could relay positions of the enemy and prove to be a major distraction for the defending Alpha team because the sniper on top could provide excellent cover fire. *People rarely play Snow Valley with sniper rifles disabled. Category:Maps